There is often a need to distinguish viable cells from non-viable or inactivated cells. For example, one may wish to distinguish viable bacteria from non-viable bacteria in patient specimens. Similarly, distinguishing viable cells from non-viable cells can have application in cosmeceutical research/testing, pharmaceutical release testing, testing related to water purity/safety, and the like.
Currently, PET is assessed by conventional microbiological culture methods that combine enrichment/growth and plate counting. Time to results is very long. Depending on the preservative action, viable but non-cultivable cells are not detected by these culture methods. Furthermore, bacterial pathogens may be present in small numbers and/or bacterial samples may have poor plating efficiency that yields underestimates of performance.
Similarly, molecular methods like reverse transcription polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) assays targeting microbial rRNA are not able to clearly distinguish viable from non-viable organisms after treatment with preservative(s).
PCT/US2009/067565 (WO2010/068802) provides a ratiometric pre-rRNA analysis including compositions and methods for detecting the presence of viable cells in a sample. This disclosure describes nucleic acid amplification testing to detect species-specific pre-rRNA molecules. This method requires the use of two sample sets. A first sample set that is not stimulated to grow and a second sample set that is stimulated with nutrients/growth media prior to evaluation of the pre-rRNA targets. The level of pre-rRNA in the stimulated samples is compared to the level of pre-rRNA in the non-stimulated samples to obtain an indication of the presence of viable versus non-viable cells. As disclosed, only the viable cells respond to the exposure to nutrients by demonstrating an increase in pre-rRNA. This step is referred to in PCT/US2009/067565 as a ratiometric assay. Thus, PCT/US2009/067565 basically discloses pre-rRNA replenishment following nutrient stimulation as a basis for measuring viable microbial cells. A similar ratiometric approach can be used for an mRNA target.
US 2004/0265,934 discloses detection of pre-rRNA as a measure of bacteria viability in the identification of antibiotic drugs that reduce or inhibit rRNA transcription. Specifically, hybridization assay probes are disclosed for detecting a target sequence of rRNA of one or more mycobacteria optionally present in a sample. Thus, the disclosure of 2004/0265934 is not directed to detecting viable versus non-viable cells. Rather, this disclosure provides the use of probes directed to target sequences of mycobacterial rDNA, pre-rRNA, or rRNA.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,373 discloses methods and oligonucleotide probe compositions for determining antibiotic resistance in mycobacteria. This method includes assaying the levels of pre-rRNA in the cells. The cells are treated by enzymatic or mechanical means to expose the cell membrane to lysis reagents; contacting the cells with the lysis reagent under conditions that release but do not degrade the mycobacterial pre-rRNA; and then detecting the mycobacterial pre-rRNA using an oligonucleotide probe. As disclosed, pre-rRNA is detected as a measure of sensitivity of mycobacterial cells to antimicrobial agents. This detection is accomplished through a biotinylated probe in a chemilluminescent sandwich hybridization assay.
WO/1998/018958 provides a method for detecting live microbiological contaminants in a food product sample. The invention describes a method for detecting live microbiological contaminants in food product samples which relies on detecting the presence of mRNA coding for Elongation Factor 1 alpha (EF-1α): a gene product involved in protein synthesis.